The Other Side
by Teutonic Maple
Summary: -Untitled universe, read that first-  Jack is the personofication of Death. What if he falls for a human? Rating may change, Janto, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to the Untitled universe! Read 'Untitled' before-hand, it will make this make more sense. Thank you for the happy reviews, and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Notes: Ok, the first few sections of this will be set before 'Untitled'. The rest will be set afterwards. I'll put notes up to explain each chapte, anyway.**

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Lisa/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, John/?, Toshiko, Owen.**

**Warnings: Spirituality, homosexual relationships, mixtures of lots of different gods/beliefs, etc. If any of this offends, don't bother reading, and go find something more to your taste.**

* * *

Jack leaned forwards, his nose nearling touching the smooth, glassy surface of the Portal. The Portal allowed him to see into the other worlds, and at this moment in time he was watching his obsession. Ianto Jones was staring in shock at a door that had just been slammed in his face.

_'Lisa? What are you doing here so early? We weren't meant to have dinner till 8, its only 7.'_

_The pretty african woman looked at him, and said 'I've been sleeping with your boss since a month after we started dating. I never loved you.' She looked at him blankly, watching as Ianto just stared in shock._

_The door slammed shut behind her as she left._

_Ianto leaned against the wall, sliding down it to bury his face in his hands. Sobs shook his body until he fell asleep, leaning against the wall in an apartment too big for him._

A lone tear ran down Jacks face as he watched all this happen. He wished that he could be there, to hold Ianto until he felt better. But that would never happen. _Could _never happen.

**Go extremely short prologue chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing, and wait till the next part is put up. (probably sometime later this week.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! With another chapter for you all to enjoy. This is set after 'Untitled' (But they're not together yet). Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, for both stories!**

**Day 15 in the middle realm**

He knew someone was watching him. He could feel it in the back of his mind, just on the edge, but not solid enough to grasp. It annoyed him to no end. All he wanted to do was read his book! Ianto looked towards the door of the library as a flash of brown hair caught his eye. _Jack._ He seemed to always be watching him nowadays. It was a little...cute, if not annoying as all hell when he was trying to concentrate on something.

Ianto sighed as he put down his book. It was no use now, he wouldn't be able to get back into it now that he was distracted. He got up and stretched, grinning as his back clicked into place. He returned the book to the book shelf, and left the room.

A soft smile graced his lips as he heard soft footsteps heading in the opposite direction. It may be annoying, but it was still nice to have the attention.

**Day 40**

Ianto sat down on Jacks desk as he listened.

"So, you see, there's this big gathering that all the gods, and deities, and etceteras have to go to, and someone has leaked out that you are living here with me. I had to explain why. So, according to the official records, you're now my apprentice."

Jack glanced up, hoping that Ianto would be okay with the proposition. The Welshman looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Ianto Jones, Deaths Apprentice. Better than 'teaboy' at any rate."

"Great! I hoped you would be fine with it." Jack gave him one of his toothy, sparkling grins. "You can leave now. Have a good afternoon."

Ianto slid off the desk gracefully, and walked towards the door. He opened it, before turning back to Jack with a smile.

"So, when do I start my training?"

**And that will be all for now, as I should really get some sleep. Next update should be Monday, hopefully. (Australian time). If anyone has any ideas for things that could happen, please tell me! Hope you enjoyed, and review!**

**~Maple**


	3. Chapter 3

**You can thank my insomnia for this. I wasn't going to write it yet, but then...no sleep and more story. Enjoy! This is set in the months before the they get together, so keep that in mind. Also, sorry but I'm pissed off at Gwen atm, so Gwen bashing.**

**(Who the characters are representing)**

**(These are the Gaelic gods, btw.)**

**Toshiko- Tailtiu _(Tal-ti-oo)_ Goddess of strength and skills**

**Gwen- Cethlenn _(Keth-lenn)_ Prophotess**

**Owen- Ogma _(Og-ma)_ God of strength and great speeches**

**John- Seonaidh _(Shone-ey)_ Sea Spirit**

**Rhys- Amaethon _(Am-ay-thon) _God of agriculture**

**Jack- Donn _(Do-nn)_ God of the dead**

* * *

**Ianto- Human that has slight supernatural abilities now that he is in the middle realm, and an apprentice.**

**Day 50**

He swung the scythe, missing the top of Jacks head by mere few centimetres. Jack tilted his head to the side. "I think you missed. I should be dead."

Ianto sent him a death glare. The god of death raised his hands, eyebrows raised. "Hey! I never said that that was a bad thing, but if you can't kill me with a scythe, what can you kill me wi-" He collapsed on the floor in a heap.

The apprentice stared at the body in shock, the scythe dropping to the floor near his feet. He killed him. With a glare. A manical grin lit up his face.

Jack groaned, ands sat up. "How did I get here? I never saw you swing the scythe..."

Ianto's grin widened so much that it nearly hurt. "My death glares are super effective."

The god opened and closed his mouth, no words coming out. "...That's so not fair. Handsome, funny, great coffee making skills, and can kill with a glare? Not fair at all."

**Day 150- Dinner with the Gods**

The room was huge. The celing stratched far above the heads of the deities, and Ianto was stunned by its beauty. He was wearing a suit, with a black cape wrapped around him. It was lined in a deep, bloodlike red, and swirled mysteriously as he walked. Jack had explained that he needed to fit the part as his apprentice, especially on this occasion. Everyone would know by his clothing what he represented, and with that, he would be safe. No-one would mess with the apprentice of Donn.

Ianto had been a bit surprised when Jack had explained that most of the gods in the area were Gaelic. He had thought that because Jack had explained himself as being Death, the only other 'people' up there would be from Christian beliefs. Jack had laughed when he asked, and explained that his full name was actually Donn, God of the Dead. It was also a bit of an explanation of why his house had a sign saying _Tech Duinn_. All the gods in the area were Gaelic. The gods for other beliefs lived in other areas, and had their own sorts of gatherings.

Jack slung his arm around his apprentices shoulder. Butterflies erupted in the welshmans stomach, his cheeks heating up. He shook his head a little, wishing that the feeling would leave him. Jacks arm was warm, and it seemed to be showing off a protective aura as they joined the crowd.

"Jack! Oh, I missed you so much!" A woman ran up to Jack, dark hair flying out behind her. Ianto was roughly thrust out of the way, and he fell to the ground as the womans arms wrapped around Jack. Jack awkwardly tried to pry the woman off, looking slightly disgusted by her. She finally let go of him, and backed away a little, still touching him and throwing him seductive looks.

Jack sighed. "Look, Cethlenn, I don't like you in that way. Stay with your boyfriend. Just please, for all our sakes, leave me alone!"

"I thought we were pas this, Jack? And you know you can call me Gwen..."

Jack had stopped listening. He leaned down, and bodily picked Ianto up, dusting him off and checking that he was alright. He turned to Cethlenn, Gwen, whatever her name was, and his eyes turned solidly black.

"Do not be so rude to my apprentice. If you continue to do these things, I will be forced to speak to Danu. And you know what her opinions on adultery are."

Gwen looked sutably scared, and walked off without another word, her head bowed.

"I hope she doesn't come back. I hate her. She's only a prophotess, she got in via her boyfriends invitation."

Ianto glanced to where she had dissapeared into the crowd. "She really didn't seem like the nicest person."

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

**Ok, I'll post the next chapter (which will have the rest of the dinner meeting in it) sometime soon. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**~Maple**


	4. Chapter 4

!

**I haven't had access to the internet lately, we ran out of download, and then I got sick, and I've had to study for my Philosophy SAC (I have to write on whether we live in the Matrix or not, lol).**

**And then , I went to a convention and caught a cold from Colin Baker (the 6th Doctor) So sick again.**

**So yeah...been really busy!**

**But, here you go, another chapter.**

**BTW, If anyone wants to ask questions about this, and the plot, or give suggestions, please leave a review! I like them~ They make me feel good cause I actually know people like my stuff. Or hate I, whatever.**

**But, on with the story!**

**-continues from last chapter-**

"Well she didn't seem like the...nicest person." Ianto said as they took their seats at the banquet table. Jack shuddered.

"Cethlenn? Gwen, technically. Yeah. She's had a crush on me for years."

Iantos brow furrowed in thought. "Cethlenn? Isn't she a prophotess?"

Jack nodded, and poured the two of them drinks. "Uh-huh. Technically she shouldn't even be here. But because her boyfriend is the god of agriculture, she gets in. Bloody inconvenient really."

Their conversation slowed as more people started to fill the table. A pretty young Japanese girl sat down on Iantos right hand side, Jack to his left. Two other men sat across from them. Jack greeted them all, and introduced Ianto to the others.

"This pretty lady is Tailtiu, the goddess of strength and skills." She blushed at the compliment. "Just call me Tosh. Everyone else does." She shook Iantos offered hand, and turned back to the dinner.

Jack caught his apprentices attention again. "The two men here are, on the left, Owen, otherwise known as Ogma. He's the god of strength and great speeches. But usually he's just a bit of a wanker."

"Oy! Am not!"

Jack ignored the englishman. "The man on the right is John, or Seonaidh. He's a sea spirit. None of us are really sure how he managed to get into this part of the middle realm.

"i told you before, I seduced the gates! It was easy, all they needed was touching in the right places... right Owen?"

Owen stayed silent, ignoring John. John turned away from him, sighing to himself.

After that, the dinner passed without any more distractions. Light conversation flowed, as did the wine.

By the end of the meal everyone was slightly tipsy. Not enough to completely loose their inhibitions, but just enough to be a bit more open than usual. Jack stood up, and grabbed Iantos hand.

"Dance with me?" Ianto nodded, and followed Jack to the dance floor. A slow waltz started playing, and Jack placed his hand on his apprentices hip. They danced to the slow music, not talking, just listening to eachothers breath and heartbeats. Both of their minds seemed to be filled with fuzz. It felt so nice, so right for them to be together like this.

**Day 180**

Ianto lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts swam through his head.

Jack was going to the train station, as Owen, Tosh and John were coming over for dinner. He sighed and slid off his bed as he heard the front door open and voices fill the house.

Throughout the night, John would glance at Owen. He seemed to always want to do something to him. Ianto wasn't sure, but to him it looked like John just wanted to shove Owen up against a wall and _ravish _him. Owen seemed to be ignoring the looks as well as he could, but would glance back at him every now and again and their eyes would meet. Cheeks would be slightly flushed and eyes averted after these moments.

Tosh was quite happy all night, chatting to everyone and showing that she really was quite an intellectual. She left early though, explaining that her lover was sick at home, and that she should really make sure that she -a woman named Mary- was alright.

John and Owen left a while later, leaving Ianto and Jack to clean up the dishes.

"Hey Jack... Do you think there's something going on between John and Owen?"

Jack laughed. "John is totally, irrevocably in love with Owen. He has been for years. At first Owen thought he was just a nuisance, but then they actually became somewhat friends. The only downside to their realtionship is that Owen refuses to admit to himself that he has fallen for John too, and fallen hard."

"That's a little sad. How can John cope with that? Does he even know that Owen likes him back?" Ianto found a tea towel and started drying dishes.

"John is sadly oblivious to othe fact that the feelings are returned. Everyone else can see it, but he can't."

**Day 236**

Jack groaned. All he wanted was Ianto.

Ianto sighed. All he wanted was Jack.

They were both so close together, yet so far from what they really wanted.

And neither of them could stop denying it anymore.

Ianto left the library, still carrying books. He wanted to know why he had been brought here.

Jack left his room. He needed to know if Ianto felt the same.

**Hope this chapter didn't suck too much...**

**That last part, if you didn't get it, is the joining point for this story and its prequel (?). So all chapters after this, they will be together. Jack and Ianto, that is.**

**Is there anything you want to happen between them? Please leave answers in reviews! ( I really like them , and if I don't get many, I'm not going to write any more. :P)**

**So I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Maple.**


End file.
